Namida
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: FWC "Apa surga itu jauh?" Semua terulang lagi bagai kaset rusak. "Percayalah, walau ragaku tak ada di sampingmu, jiwaku kan selalu melindungimu," Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! NatsuHota, Oneshoot, RnR please.


Huaaaa, nyari ide buat fic Gakuen Alice akhir-akhir ini susah banget deh! Sumpah! Jadi aja saya malah keasikkan bikin fic buat fandom Naruto, mau mampir? #dirajam

**AN:/**

Jangan lupa berpartisipasi dalam **Indonesian Fanfiction Award (IFA) 2011**, ya! Tunjukan jika fandom Gakuen Alice juga bisa Berjaya dan gak akan kalah sama fandom lain! #semangatIFA2011 . Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, **link IFA di profil saya, **nanti kalian bisa bertanya pada panitia IFA 2011 soal pelaksanaan, dll.

**Disclaimer:**

Gakuen Alice punya **Tachibana Higuchi**

Ide fic ini punya saya

Dan Luca Nogi punya Natsume Hyuuga #dor #ehsalah

**Summary:**

"Apa surga itu jauh?" Semua terulang lagi bagai kaset rusak. "Percayalah, walau ragaku tak ada di sampingmu, jiwaku kan selalu melindungimu," Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! NatsuHota, Oneshoot, FWC, RnR please.

**Pairing:**

Natsume. H – Hotaru. I

**Warning:**

Don't like? Don't read! If you like? Review please~

* * *

><p><strong>Namida ( <strong>涙**)**

A

**Gakuen Alice Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

For

**Gakuen Alice Writing Competition **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"_I fell into a warm dream, when I woke, it was after I lost you"_

_(tada atatakana yume ni oboreteta, kizukeba kimi wo miushinai)_

-Hatsune Miku Append (Hirari Hirari)-

**.**

Seorang gadis kini sedang terduduk di hadapan cermin. Diam, memandangi parasnya yang cantik. Kulit putih mulus itu nampak serasi dengan iris _violet_ yang dimilikinya. Helaian hitamnya tampak berkilau indah. Benar-benar potret seorang Hotaru Imai. Gadis itu kini mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja di depannya. Menatap layarnya sambil mencari nama seseorang di sana.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Natsume," Hotaru memulai percakapannya di telepon dengan seorang yang sangat tak asing baginya. Seorang pemuda bernama Natsume yang telah 3 tahun belakangan ini mengisi hatinya. Hatinya yang pernah hampa karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya dulu, Luca Nogi.

"Ya, ada apa Hotaru?" Tanya Natsume. Hening sesaat. Barulah Hotaru kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kau sedang apa? Bisa jemput aku sekarang? Subaru-nii sedang pergi jadi tak bisa mengantarku," jawabnya.

"Di rumah sih, baiklah aku langsung berangkat sekarang. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak naik angkutan umum?" Natsume bertanya lagi. Hotaru menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku naik angkutan umum itu akan membuatku mengeluarkan uang. Kalau kuminta kau menjemput kan jadi gratis," dengan santainya Hotaru menjawab. Sedangkan di sana Natsume _sweatdropped_ mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan. Ia tidak ingin membuat gadisnya menunggu terlalu lama, karena ia hafal sekali Hotaru akan marah jika dibuat menunggu seperti itu lama-lama. Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat yang lumayan besar. Ia membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Memberi kode pada gadis _violet_ itu bahwa dirinya telah tiba.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Natsume melihat sosok jelita itu keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Berjalan dengan menenteng sebuah tas laptop. Membuka pintu pagarnya, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Sampai akhirnya Hotaru memasuki mobil _sport_ hitam itu. Meletakan tas laptop berwarna _lavender_ di pangkuannya.

"Sudah, kan?" Tanya Natsume. Memastikan tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan. Hotaru mengangguk santai. Natsume tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju dari rumah itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada jalanan. Sedangkan Hotaru hanya terdiam sambil melihat ke luar jendela yang dihalangi oleh kaca _film_. Merasa suasana yang berat, pemuda Hyuuga itu menyalakan mp3 mobilnya. Mengalunkan lagu indah.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja sih Hotaru?" tak tahan dengan keheningan menusuk itu, Natsume memilih buka suara duluan. Hotaru masih tetap belum menjawab. Awalnya Natsume tidak terlalu menagih jawabannya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Hotaru yang terus diam membuatnya kesal juga. ia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalanan yang sepi. Menoleh ke arah Hotaru. Menggenggam bahu mungil itu.

"Hei! Jangan diam terus! Kau membuatku resah.." matanya menatap mata Hotaru. Mata _violet_ itu menatapnya kosong, namun perlahan mulai terlihat bendungan yang bisa tumpah kapan saja di kelopak mata. Mulutnya tetap tak mau terbuka. Membuat Natsume semakin bingung.

"Kau..sejak kapan kau menderita leukemia?" Hotaru bertanya lirih.

_Tes_

Bendungan itu meleleh. Mengaliri pipi putihnya dengan cairan bening yang hangat. Namun walau meneteskan air matanya, Hotaru tetap menatap dengan pandangan kosong pada iris _crimson_ di hadapannya. Membuat Natsume bungkam. Ia tahu.. cepat atau lambat Hotaru pasti mengetahuinya. Ia memutar kembali rekaman kemarin. Mengingat hasil pemeriksaannya diletakan begitu saja di atas kasurnya, pasti Hotaru menemukannya saat ke rumah Natsume kemarin. Apa.. yang harus ia lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsume menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran kampus Hotaru. Selama di perjalanan tadi mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Hotaru masih menitikkan air matanya dalam sunyi. Seakan tak punya siapapun yang dapat memeluknya. Seakan tak mau dunia tau ia menangis. Dan Natsume tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukannya tidak mau memeluknya atau menghiburnya. Ia.. hanya kehabisan bait kata.

Hotaru menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Sedikit bercermin untuk memastikan wajahnya tidak seperti orang yang baru saja menangis. Setelah memastikan dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja, Hotaru membuka pintu mobil itu. Berjalan menuju gedung kampusnya. Sedangkan Natsume masih terdiam. Ia memijat keningnya.

Natsume memang sengaja tak memberi tahu Hotaru soal penyakitnya. Egois memang, tapi ia hanya tak ingin Hotaru terluka seperti dulu. Kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu berbekas sekali di ingatannya. Di mana Hotaru harus melihat Luca yang pergi meninggalkannya karena penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Hotaru," Natsume menggumamkan nama itu. Ia sadar betul, tak lama lagi dirinya akan meninggalkan Hotaru seperti Luca. Ia.. tidak mau itu terjadi. Penyakitnya yang sudah sangat parah dan umurnya yang divonis tak akan lama lagi membuatnya stress. Bukan karena ia takut akan meninggalkan dunia ini yang membuatnya sedih. Tapi ketakutannya akan meninggalkan Hotaru lah yang membuatnya sangat sedih.

Setiap malam ia hanya berdoa agar bisa melihat Hotaru untuk lebih lama lagi. Senyumannya yang berkilau dan selalu membuatnya merasakan kesenangan emosi yang meluap-luap. Ia masih ingin mendengar suara manis yang selalu bisa menggelitik telinganya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar. Kalau boleh egois.. ia ingin selamanya bersama Hotaru. Mendampinginya dan mempunyai keluarga dengannya. Namun, itu hanyalah harapan mustahil semata. _Tuhan.. tak bisakah kau berikan keajaiban padaku?_ Itulah yang selalu Natsume lamunkan akhir-akhir ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru kini sudah pulang dari kampusnya. Ia benar-benar tak dapat berkonsentrasi sampai akhirnya memilih untuk membolos mata pelajaran terakhir. Kakinya melangkah menuju tempat parkir kampus itu. Menemukan mobil _sport_ yang masih terparkir di sana. Pintu mobil bagian pengemudi terbuka menandakan ada Natsume di dalamnya. Segera saja Hotaru berjalan dan memasuki mobil itu. Melihat Hotaru sudah duduk di sampingnya, Natsume segera menutup pintu dan menyalakan _AC_ mobil itu.

"Hota.." ucapan Natsume itu segera di potong oleh Hotaru.

"CUKUP!" bentak Hotaru. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Memejamkan matanya erat. Trauma. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kenapa kenyataan seperti ini harus ada? Apakah setiap orang yang dicintainya harus menderita dan terancam meninggalkannya? Apakah ia anak yang terkutuk?

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi! Aku..hiks aku.." bahkan ia sudah tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Natsume menarik lengan Hotaru. Memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu. Mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Natsu.. hiks.. Natsume," hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan.

"Sstt.. tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan kau pikirkan," ujar Natsume mencoba menenangkan Hotaru. Gadis itu hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Natsume. Menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana. Natsume menciumi pucuk kepala Hotaru. Mengelus rambut itu lagi. Hotaru tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya merapatkan pelukannya pada Natsume. Membiarkan air matanya membasahi bahu itu.

"Aku tahu kalimat ini tak berguna tapi… kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," Hotaru berkata dengan nada yang terdengar bergetar. Tangan Natsume pun mempererat dekapannya. Untuk saat ini, Natsume benar-benar tak dapat menjawab ataupun membalas pernyataan Hotaru tadi. Ia bahkan tidak yakin berapa lama ia bisa bertahan. Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia dapat melindungi gadis itu. Mendekapnya erat, membagi kehangatan seperti sekarang ini. Ia hanya berharap keajaiban yang hanya 0,0001 persen dapat terjadi. Salahkan jika ia berharap sesuatu yang tak mungkin?

Kini mereka telah melepaskan pelukan penuh arti itu. Pelukan untuk saling menghangatkan hati masing-masing. Natsume kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Mati-matian menahan agar matanya jangan sampai menitikkan setetes pun air mata. Ia sungguh tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Hotaru. Itu akan membuat gadis itu semakin sedih. Hotaru juga kini telah menghapus air matanya. Berusaha menegarkan hatinya namun selalu gagal. Bahkan tiap kali ia ingin menenangkan hatinya, bayangan Luca yang menghembuskan nafas terakhir sambil menggenggam tangannya membuatnya ingin menangis lagi. Takut hal itu akan terulang lagi.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah Hotaru. Bagaikan mengulang kejadian pagi tadi, mereka hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Hotaru dengan ke takutannya. Natsume dengan kesedihannya. Bagai tenggelam dalam kesunyian tak berujung dan hanya ada alunan melody yang menemani mereka. Berusaha menuntun mereka untuk kembali pada alam nyata; meninggalkan alam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sudah sampai, Hotaru" Natsume menepuk bahu Hotaru. Berusaha menyadarkannya. Hotaru sedikit kaget sampai akhirnya menoleh pada Natsume.

"Mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Hotaru. Natsume mengangguk. Sejujurnya sejak tadi ia sudah agak sesak. Rasanya lelah sekali, namun ia memaksakan dirinya agar terlihat masih sehat. Hotaru pun turun duluan untuk membuka pintu pagar. Natsume memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi. Mematikan mesinnya lalu menutupkan kembali pintu pagar yang barusan dibuka oleh Hotaru. Sedangkan Hotaru berjalan membuka pintu rumah sambil menenteng tas laptopnya.

Hotaru mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Natsume menutup pintu rumah itu dan berjalan mendekati Hotaru sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia mencoba melangkah seperti layaknya orang sehat. Walau rasanya kakinya itu dapat menjatuhkannya kapan pun. Hotaru meletakan laptopnya di atas meja di hadapannya. Kini matanya tertuju pada wajah Natsume yang sudah pucat. Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri Natsume. Memegang bahu itu.

"Natsume, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat!" Hotaru terlihat panik. Natsume hanya menggeleng dan memberi senyumannya untuk menenangkan Hotaru. Natsume terbatuk lumayan kencang. Membuat Hotaru semakin panik. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Natsume. Natsume menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sampai batuknya selesai, ia kembali melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutup mulutnya. Ia dan Hotaru sama-sama melihat cairan merah yang menempel di telapak tangan Natsume. "Kau batuk berdarah! Natsume!" Hotaru menaikan suaranya.

Natsume hanya tersenyum pahit sebelum akhirnya kakinya melemas. Matanya tertutup dan setelah itu ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hotaru menatap tak percaya. Dengan agak sulit ia menahan tubuh Natsume yang lebih berat darinya itu. Merangkulnya dan dengan perlahan membawa tubuh yang hilang kesadaran itu ke sofa. Menidurkan tubuh Natsume di atas sofa. Hotaru menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Natsume! Bangun! Bangun!" semakin lama ia semakin takut. Menepuk pipi itu semakin kencang. Di tengah kebingungannya, ia mengambil ponselnya. Menelepon kakaknya. "Subaru-nii, kumohon cepatlah pulang! Natsume pingsan, hiks.." setelah Subaru berkata akan segera kesana, barulah Hotaru menutup teleponnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Memeluk Natsume erat-erat. "Jangan pergi.." lagi-lagi ia menggumamkan kalimat itu.

Beberapa menit menunggu Subaru terasa seabad bagi Hotaru. Dengan cepat Subaru membuka pintu itu. Membuat Hotaru bernafas lega begitu melihat kakaknya telah tiba. Subaru segera menggendong Natsume dan menidurkannya di jok belakang. Tubuhnya dingin. Tak mau berlama-lama, Subaru segera ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Menyalakan mesin mobil itu. Menunggu sampai Hotaru menutup kembali pagar rumah itu dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan cepat, Subaru membawa mobil sedan menuju rumah sakit sesuai perintah Hotaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi alas kaki yang berbenturan dengan lantai serta bunyi roda yang memenuhi koridor rumah sakit itu seakan musik yang paling mengerikan bagi Hotaru. Sekarang Natsume sedang terbaring di ranjang beroda itu. Beberapa suster membawa ranjang itu menuju ruangan ICU. Sementara Hotaru dan Subaru senantiasa berjalan mengikuti suster-suster itu. Tangan gadis bermarga Imai itu tak mau melepaskan tangan pemuda yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di sana. Mati-matian ia menahan air matanya agar tak menetes. Ia tak mau terlihat seperti gadis cengeng.

"Maaf, silahkan menunggu di luar," salah seorang perawat wanita dengan pakaian putihnya melarang Hotaru dan Subaru memasuki ruang ICU. Natsume sudah dibawa masuk ke sana. Pintu itu pun tertutup. Menimbulkan sedikit debaman yang semakin menambah tegang Hotaru. Ia menggenggam tangan kakaknya. Bahu mungilnya bergetar sejak tadi. Melihat kondisi Hotaru, Subaru segera memeluk adiknya. Mengusap punggungnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah," Subaru mencoba menghibur Hotaru.

"Uso*! 4 tahun lalu kau juga mengatakannya tapi tak ada yang baik-baik saja! Jangan mencoba menghiburku!" Hotaru tak tahan juga untuk menahan bendungan bening itu lebih lama lagi. Dengan perlahan menetes begitu saja. Berdiri di depan ruangan itu benar-benar membuatnya trauma. Hatinya serasa membeku untuk berharap.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak ke jadian itu. Kini kondisi Natsume sudah agak membaik. Pagi-pagi sekali Hotaru selalu berkunjung ke ruang rawat Natsume di kamar kelas 1 itu. Dan pagi ini, ia pun menjenguk Natsume sebelum berangkat kuliah. Tangannya membuka pintu kamar itu. Melihat sosok Natsume yang sepertinya belum bangun itu. Hotaru menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang Natsume.

"Hei, kau belum bangun rupanya. Padahal aku ingin menyuapimu lho, makanan dari rumah sakit sudah datang nih," ucapnya. Hotaru tersenyum melihat Natsume perlahan membuka matanya. Iris _crimson_ itu menatap Hotaru beberapa detik, baru kemudian membalas senyuman di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya sambil masih mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Hotaru menggeleng. Natsume hanya berucap 'oh' saja sebagai balasan. Lalu Hotaru mengambil piring dan sendoknya.

"Makan, ya? Biar aku yang suapi," tawar Hotaru. Natsume mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya saat Hotaru menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Hening adalah kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana setelah itu. Piring yang tadi berisi itu kini telah kosong. Hotaru hanya duduk terdiam sambil menunduk. Membuat Natsume selalu gelisah saat menatap wajah kekasihnya jika begini. Ia tahu jelas, saat ini pasti Hotaru sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Tangannya yang bebas dari selang infus menggenggam jemari Hotaru.

"Kenapa lagi? Aku baik-baik saja kok," hibur Natsume sambil memberikan senyum tulusnya untuk meyakinkan Hotaru. Gadis itu malah mempererat genggaman tangannya. Kini bahu itu lagi-lagi bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan ka.. katakan itu dengan wa..wajah begitu!" Hotaru berujar dengan nada bergetar. Ia berusaha menahan bendungan air mata yang selalu memaksa keluar akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak mau terlihat cengeng. Tapi kenapa hatinya sangat bergetar sampai membuatnya ingin menitikkan air mata?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsume, aku sudah datang," pagi berikutnya Hotaru kembali datang. Kali ini Natsume juga belum bangun. Hotaru melakukan rutinitasnya, duduk di samping ranjang itu. Menggenggam tangan Natsume yang bebas dari selang infus.

"Kau harus bertahan, apapun yang terjadi aku ingin mati lebih dulu darimu," ucapnya sambil melukiskan sebuah senyum miris. Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang diajak bicaranya. Hotaru membelai helayan _raven_ itu dengan lembut. Sedikit merapikan poni Natsume yang menghalangi matanya.

"Kau selalu bicara padaku seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Kau tahu? Senyuman sok tegarmu itu membuat hatiku teriris. Kau tahu? Senyumanmu sama dengannya. Kau tahu? Aku.. aku benar-benar tak sanggup kehilanganmu. Kau tahu? Kalau boleh aku ingin pergi bersamamu, lalu nanti kita ke surga sama-sama. Ah, jangan lupa! Nanti di surga kita cari Luca, ya. Jadi.. jadi.. hiks.. apa-apaan sih aku ini. Hiks.. Natsu.." Hotaru hanya berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Tapi bukannya terhibur, ia malah membuka luka hatinya. Memberikan garam pada luka menganga itu.

"Pokoknya jangan tinggalkan aku!" setelah berseru seperti itu, gadis bermanik _violet_ itu memeluk Natsume dengan erat. Seakan tak mau melepaskannya walau hanya untuk sesaat. Tanpa ia tahu, Natsume hanya berpura-pura tertidur. Ia mendengar semua ucapan Hotaru tadi. Rasanya benar-benar merinding saat membayangkan kau akan pergi jauh meninggalkan seseorang yang paling kau cintai, kan?

Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu. Sore itu Hotaru yang baru pulang dari kampusnya bermaksud menjenguk Natsume lagi. Namun saat melihat ayah Natsume dan Aoi memasuki ruangan dokter, Hotaru memutuskan utnuk menguping sebentar. Memang tidak sopan, tapi apa mau di kata. Tidak ada yang mau buka mulut saat Hotaru bertanya tentang kondisi Natsume. Hotaru mulai berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu.

Terdengar suara dokter yang menyapa paman Hyuuga dan Aoi. Hotaru mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama saat dokter itu mulai pembicaraan tentang penyakit Natsume.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" ayah Natsume lah yang bertanya lebih dulu. Hening. Membuat Hotaru sangat penasaran.

"Maaf," ucap dokter itu sambil menghela nafas panjang. Menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat nafas Hotaru terhenti. "Putra Anda sudah tak bisa sembuh lagi. Mungkin ia hanya bisa bertahan dalam beberapa minggu kedepan," lanjut dokter itu. Rasanya Hotaru menyesal sudah menguping. Membuatnya harus tau kenyataan seperti itu. Setelah itu hanya terdengar isak tangis Aoi dan ayah Natsume yang menggebrak meja.

Berlari. Hotaru berlari sambil menutup telinganya. Menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak perduli orang yang melihatnya bisa menganggapnya gila. Atau mungkin ia hampir gila. Tak bisa berhenti untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu kamar Natsume. Di sana ia melihat Natsume sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah jendela.

"Natsume, jangan pergi!" kalimat itu terucap entah keberapa kalinya. Hotaru langsung memeluk tubuh itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak bisa tersenyum sedikitpun setelah mendengar kata-kata yang menghancurkan titian harapannya.

"Ada apa, Hotaru? Kau kenapa lagi?" Natsume yang tersadar dari lamunannya mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya itu. Hotaru tak sanggup mengatakannya. Ia tak sanggup bilang Natsume bahwa tubuh itu tak dapat bertahan lagi. Jadi, hanya isakan tangis yang semakin kencanglah jawaban untuk pertanyaan Natsume. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu kembali terbuka dan nampaklah Aoi dan ayah Natsume yang berjalan masuk.

"Kakak, bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?" Tanya Aoi masih mencoba menunjukkan raut cerianya. Hotaru segera melepaskan pelukannya itu, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi biasa. Ayah Natsume berusaha menyembunyikan hasil pemeriksaan Natsume karena takut Hotaru melihatnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Hotaru sudah mendengar semuanya, kan?

"Entahlah," jawab Natsume angkat bahu. Aoi menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman walau tatapannya menampakkan kesedihan. "Sebenarnya kalian semua sudah tau kan?" Natsume bertanya dan membuat semuanya terdiam. Aoi dan ayah Natsume segera menoleh ke arah Hotaru dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku… memang sudah tau," jawab Hotaru. Membuat ruangan itu semakin sunyi dengan balutan kesedihan yang kentara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam kali ini agak berbeda dengan malam biasanya. Ini sudah satu minggu lebih beberapa hari sejak Hotaru tau tentang kondisi Natsume yang semakin parah. Para perawat berlalu-lalang di kamar Natsume. Aoi hanya bisa menangis di dekat pintu sambil melihat kakaknya yang dikelilingi banyak peralatan medis. Oksigen sudah menempel sejak kemarin malam. Hotaru dan ayah Natsume juga hanya bisa terdiam menatap dari dekat pintu.

"Gawat, denyut nadinya melemah!" seru seorang suster membuat Hotaru lemas sekali.

"Ah! Ia membuka matanya!" kini dokter yang berseru. Nastume menatap ke arah Hotaru dengan tatapan lembut. Seakan meminta Hotaru untuk mendekatinya. Hotaru pun segera berlari menghampiri Natsume. Menggenggam tangan yang sudah dingin itu. Natsume seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, walau kurang jelas, Hotaru dapat melihat gerakan bibirnya itu.

'_A-i-shi-te-ru to a-ri-ga-to Ho-ta-ru_**' itulah yang Natsume ucapkan lewat gerakan bibirnya. Membuat hati Hotaru serasa kosong. Matanya masih menatap tak percaya saat bendungan bening itu kembali terbentuk. Namun kali ini langsung meleleh begitu saja dengan mata yang masih terbuka lebar. Seulas senyum lembut nan tulus terlukis di bibir itu sebelum kelopak mata pemiliknya tertutup. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang dapat Hotaru ucapkan.

Tiiiiit…

Layar yang tadinya menampakan gelombang naik turun kini berubah, menampakan sebuah garis yang menandakan pemilik raga itu telah pergi. Bahkan Hotaru tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Orang yang dicintainya pergi sambil menggenggam tangannya. Entah apa yang menggerakan kakinya pergi dari sana. Yang jelas kini Hotaru berlari keluar ruangan. Di luar ruangan itu sudah ada Mikan, Tobita, Sumire, Koko, dan beberapa orang teman-teman mereka semua.

Mikan kaget saat melihat Hotaru berlari dengan cepat melewati koridor rumah sakit itu. Ia berlari tanpa tujuan. Kepalanya terus menunduk. Semua segera masuk ke ruangan kelas 1 itu untuk melihat kenyataan yang menggores luka di setiap hati mereka. Hotaru berlari di koridor sepi itu. Hanya suara ketukan alas kakinya yang melawan lantailah yang terdengar.

Ia menuju taman belakang rumah sakit yang sudah gelap itu. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Tetesan air hujan yang sejak tadi mengguyur tak menghalangi langkah kaki Hotaru menuju taman tersebut.

"Kenapa, Tuhan? Apa sih maumu? Ini semua tidak lucu! Bualanmu membuatku muak!" Hotaru mulai membentak. Air matanya yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir tersamarkan dengan tetesan air hujan. Seakan Tuhan menjawabnya, hujan itu semakin deras. Mengguyur tubuh rapuh itu tanpa ampun.

"Oh.. jadi kau marah aku membentakmu. Kenapa? Tidak suka? Aku lebih tidak suka dengan caramu! Apa aku tak boleh dicintai dan mencintai?" Hotaru menenggakkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang berawan kelabu. Sesekali tangannya mengusap air yang membuat matanya perih. Senyum pahit nampak di paras jelitanya. "JAWAB AKU!" jeritnya. Kini gemuruh petirlah yang menjawabnya.

Kakinya lemas, ia tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Ia duduk bersimpuh sambil menjadikan kedua tangannya untuk menumpu tubuh depannya agar tidak jatuh. Berbagai ingatan melintas di pikirannya.

"_Luca, jangan pergi.."_

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja di surga nanti, kok. Kau tak perlu khawatir."_

"_Apa surga itu jauh?"_

Ia menutup telinga dan matanya. Berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghentikan berbagai ingatan yang selalu membuatnya melamun.

"_Tidak! Buka matamu, Luca!"_

"_Hotaru sudahlah, ia sudah pergi." _

Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang? Apa ia harus menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk tubuh itu seperti yang ia lakukan 4 tahun lalu? Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Menangis dan memprotes Tuhan di sini. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah, Tuhan tak sayang padanya.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hotaru. Aku ingin melindungimu selama kubisa."_

"_Natsume, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku!" _

"_Percayalah, walau ragaku tak ada di sampingmu, jiwaku kan selalu melindungimu."_

Kini ingatannya saat bersama Natsume lah yang muncul di benaknya. Berbagai kenangan itu terputar bagai untaian sebuah film yang disaksikannya. Saat mereka tersenyum, tertawa bersama. Berpelukan.. berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Yah, ia ingat semua itu. Berbagai ekspresi yang muncul di wajah Natsume Hyuuga. Wajah sedihnya, senyumnya, marahnya, kecewanya. Tangannya seakan memeluk sesuatu yang kosong saat ini.

"Kenapa aku selalu jadi pihak yang ditinggalkan seperti ini? Sebenci itukan kau padaku, Tuhan?" Hotaru berujar lirih. Isakan tangisnya semakin menjadi. Suara langkah seseorang di atas rumput yang basah membuatnya menoleh. "Natsume?" gumamnya saat menoleh. Namun bukan sosok yang ia nantilah yang hadir. "Mikan?" seru Hotaru tak percaya. Sahabatnya kini melihat sisi terlemahnya.

"Hotaru, kemarilah. Natsume akan sedih kalau kau menangis seperti itu," Mikan berkata dengan lembut. Mengulurkan tangannya. Hotaru menggenggam tangan itu. Mikan membantunya berdiri. Meneglus kepala Hotaru. "Tenangkan dirimu. Kebetulan aku bawa baju ganti, nanti pakailah."

Hotaru mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan menjauh dari taman itu perlahan. Hotaru hanya berjalan menunduk. Tatapannya benar-benar kosong. Tak menyiratkan rasa sedih atau apapun. Mungkin hatinya terlalu beku untuk merasa. Terlalu rapuh dan dapat hancur jika terus dibiarkan hampa. Mikan mengambil baju ganti di tas-nya lalu memberikannya pada Hotaru. Menunggu sahabatnya itu berganti pakaian.

"Semua menunggumu, Hotaru," ujar Mikan saat melihat Hotaru keluar dari toilet. Ia sudah memakai pakaian kering. Mikan membereskan pakaian basah Hotaru dan meletakannya dalam kantung plastik. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan Natsume berada tadi. Membuka pintu itu dan menampakkan raut cemas setiap orang yang menunggu di sana. Misaki Harada langsung berlari menghampiri Mikan dan Hotaru.

"Astaga! Kau membuat kami cemas, Hotaru!" seru Misaki. Tak ada jawaban. Hotaru masih tetap terdiam. Bahkan gadis _violet_ itu malah berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang tempat Natsume terbaring. Ia menarik kursi ke samping ranjang Natsume seperti biasa. Duduk di sana dan menggenggam tangan yang kini dingin itu.

"Selamat tidur. Kau tahu kan? Aku mencintaimu. Kalau bertemu Luca, titip salam dariku ya," Hotaru menyunggingkan senyum pedih. Tangannya dengan lembut kembali membelai rambut _raven_ itu. Semua yang melihatnya hanya terdiam. Tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa selain merasa miris melihatnya.

"Kau harus tepati janjimu lho! Janji untuk selalu menjagaku, ya kan?" kini ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh kaku di bawahnya. Pelukan terakhir sebelum tubuh itu tak akan ada lagi di sampingnya. "Selamat tidur.." lanjutnya berbisik di telinga yang tak akan mendengar lagi suaranya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Berusaha agar tak menangis di sana. Mikan benar, Natsume akan sedih kalau melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Jadi, walau berat ia mencoba tersenyum sambil menatap wajah yang tak akan memperlihatkan _crimson_ itu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu benar-benar mengubah hidupnya. Hidup seorang Hotaru Imai yang masih berdiri sambil menatap dua buah nisan walau semuanya sudah pulang. Ia masih ingin di sana. Menatap ukiran nama di sana membuat hatinya kembali teriris. Di tangannya masih terdapat sekeranjang bunga yang belum di tebar ataupun di letakan di gundukan tanah itu. Matanya menutup. Bibirnya masih merapalkan do'a. Setelah selesai, ia mulai mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga.

"Ini untukmu. Pasti sekarang kau tak kesepian lagi di sana. Natsume menemanimu, kan? Baik-baik di sana, ya.. Luca," Hotaru meletakan beberapa tangkai bunga itu di depan nisan yang terus ia tatap. Kini matanya beralih menatap nisan sebelahnya. Mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga lagi dan meletakannya di sana.

"Kau juga. baik-baik di sana, ya.. Natsume. Pokoknya tepati janji kalian! Lindungi aku baik-baik," tak bisa.. tetesan bening yang terus ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya menetes juga. Mulai mengalir di pipi itu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Membiarkan keranjang itu terjatuh begitu saja.

"_Namamu memang cocok untukmu. Hotaru, kunang-kunang yang menerangi hidupku. Memancarkan cahaya yang lebih indah dari apapun bagiku. Jadi cahayamu itu tak boleh redup karena kegelapan. Hatimu harus selalu terang dan memancarkan cahaya yang dapat membuat semua tersenyum. Kau tak boleh berwajah suram, ya!"_

"_Hei, jangan datar begitu dong. Kau tak boleh terlarut dalam kesedihan terus-menerus. Mulai sekarang aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dengan cantiknya. Terus menatap ke depan dan tak hanya diam di tempat menyesali hal yang sudah berlalu, tapi bukan berarti kau melupakan yang sudah berlalu. Ingat kan? Tidak akan ada masa depan tanpa masa lalu. Jangan tersesat di masa lalu dan melangkahlah menuju masa depan!" _

Hotaru menghentikkan isakan tangisnya begitu mengingat kalimat yang pernah diucapkan dua orang itu padanya. Benar, ia tak boleh bersedih seperti ini. Ia harus melangkah terus dan tersenyum. Kini gilirannya yang menepati janji pada mereka.

"Terima kasih ya, kalian. Selamat tidur.." seulas senyum tulus memperindah parasnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah dari sana. Menegarkan hatinya dan meyakinkannya bahwa ini bukanlah akhir. Ia hanya harus berjalan ke depan.

* * *

><p>おわり<p>

**Tamat**

*= Bohong

**= Aku cinta kamu dan terima kasih, Hotaru

-dan kemudian hening- Gimana? Ada yang tersentuh? Angst-nya berasa gak? Ini fic angst pertamaku. Semoga kalian semua suka.

Oh ya buat panitia writing competition, ini fic yang saya daftarin, ya! O/Oa

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! *wink*.


End file.
